Inuyasha Epilogue
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: REMAKE OF INUYASHA LIFE AFTER FINAL ACT. After the final act, Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for 2 years, and now Kagome is pregnant, with twins. Both children are half demons but also have spiritual powers. Which paths will their children take? Will they follow their demon heart or human heart? Mostly Inuyasha and Kagome, some Miroku and Sango. PLEASE Review, no flames
1. Two Years Later

Author's Note: I know that I've been dead with my writing but it was because I had a nasty virus that was going around. My nose, throat and stomach was affected by it and I was sick for over 2 weeks. But now I'm back with something fresh. Since getting Inuyasha Final Act box set I'm heavy into Inuyasha currently, so here is a fanfic.

Two long years have gone by, its hard to believe how much has changed. My name is Kagome, I was originally born in the present, but now I live the rest of my days in the Feudal Era where I belong.

I've been married to Inuyasha, a half demon for 2 years now. Surrounded by our friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo, we couldn't be happier.

Inuyasha and Miroku still helped out villagers with demon problems, at Miroku's overkill prices, while I would either spend my days with Sango and her children or go to Jinenji's farm.

Sango and Miroku had already had three children when I returned to the Feudal Era after three years, now they had four and another one on the way.

Their twin daughters are both 5 years old, while their son is now 2 years old. They have a 7 month old daughter and Sango is currently nine months pregnant with their fifth.

It makes sense since their goal is to have a big family, Sango told me the reason they waited three years to have their third child is since Sango's first was twins and it took extra time and work.

After spending my first few weeks back in the Feudal Era, I have to admit I was very homesick. Even though I wanted to stay with Inuyasha in his world, it didn't real sink in until later that I could never cross over to my time to see my family again.

But during that time, which was a difficult one, Inuyasha brought me flowers and even did sweet things to help me cheer up.

After a few months I perked up and finally felt like I was truly at home. And now, with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel gone, we could all live in peace as a family.

It was morning, Inuyasha was already awake and looking irritated. Kagome was making breakfast, she got some vegetables from the garden and fish from the river.

She cut the vegetables and cooked the raw river fish. "What's wrong?", she asked noticing Inuyasha's irritation.

"Kagome, how in the world do you sleep?! Miroku and Sango live next door and I am always being woken up from their kids bawling!", replied Inuyasha heavily annoyed.

"I never hear it", admitted Kagome. "Maybe its because you have better hearing than me", she said.

"Can't we move?! It's so loud and hectic over there that I don't know how Miroku puts up with it!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, come on. This is our home. Besides, having a family isn't a bad thing", said Kagome softly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, his dog ears folded back. They suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Come in", said Kagome.

Miroku suddenly rushed in. He looked outside once checking to see if anyone saw him and then he came back in and slid down the wall sighing in relief.

"What's up?", asked Kagome. "I just needed a place to have some peace and quiet for a while", admitted Miroku.

"Heh, hiding from family life?", said Inuyasha grinning, amused by Miroku's struggle. "Four kids is not easy, and Sango's mood swings with this pregnancy are worse than all the others", admitted Miroku.

"I noticed…she is always yelling at you or accusing you of cheating on her even when there's so signs. Then she slaps you, then she feels bad", said Kagome.

"You can't blame her, he always was flirting with other women. I'd still be suspicious if I was Sango", said Inuyasha smirking.

"Inuyasha you know that I haven't even done as much as look at another woman since Sango and I got married", said Miroku insulted by everyone's lack of faith in him.

"We know Miroku. Don't you think you should get back over there before Sango notices you're gone?", asked Kagome as she turned the fire down.

"I need a few more moments of peace. Monks are supposed to have peaceful lives anyway, to clear their minds. I don't recall signing up for this", sighed Miroku.

"Miroku!", yelled Sango in a shrill voice. Miroku froze feeling her glare through his back.

Sango stood there, her beautiful long dark brown hair down and she was hugely pregnant, nine months along.

She glared at Miroku angrily. "Miroku, don't you think you can hide over here! I need help too you know!", yelled Sango angrily.

Inuyasha hid behind the stove, Sango could be scary on her own, but when pregnant she was 100 times scarier.

The only one who wasn't afraid of her was Kagome. "Sango, its not what you think…", began Miroku.

"And what is this about you not signing up for this!?", interrupted Sango. "YOU'RE the one who goes around asking girls to bear your children!", snapped Sango.

"Sango, I'm just tired! I got no sleep last night!", defended Miroku. "Again?! Miroku ever since we got married you never sleep at night! And its not like you get up to take care of the kids, because I never hear them plus no man would have that kind of respect for a woman!", yelled Sango.

Miroku said nothing while Kagome watched the two. Sango sighed. "Let's go", she snapped and dragged Miroku back with her.

"Sorry about this Kagome", she added on her way out. "No…its fine", said Kagome. Inuyasha poked his head out from behind the stove. "Is she gone?", he asked.

"Yes, sheesh Inuyasha you're acting like she's someone evil", said Kagome. "Look, Sango freaks me out enough when she pissed off, but when she's knocked up and pissed off, instinct takes over and tells me to run and keep my head down", said Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're so crude", said Kagome annoyed suddenly as Inuyasha began eating the cooked fish.

"What?", blinked Inuyasha. "Why do you always say 'knocked up'?", asked Kagome. "Huh? Well I don't know", said Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "But you know…Sango told me something", said Kagome as she sat with him.

"She's worried Miroku might be cheating on her….because Miroku claims that he never sleeps at night, yet he never says why", said Kagome looking down.

"Do you honestly think he would? They've been through a lot although he is a pervert", said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but…it doesn't seem right. He loves Sango, I don't think he would do that", said Kagome.

Later during the day, while Inuyasha and Miroku went to help some villagers with a weasel demon, Kagome went to stay with Sango.

The twins were playing together. "Auntie Kagome's here!", said Yuka, she wore a green kimono. "Auntie Kagome!", cried Yuki happily, she wore the pink kimono.

"Hi girls", smiled Kagome as the two girls ran into her arms. Although Sango and Kagome were not sisters, they were such close friends that Yuka and Yuki called Kagome their Auntie while Inuyasha they saw as the 'family dog'.

"Hi Kagome", smiled Sango gently, she came over, looking tired. Their two year old son, Kouta was asleep while their 7 month old daughter, Hikari was also napping.

"How are you feeling?", asked Kagome concerned as the twins went back to playing. "I'm extra tired today…but I'm glad you came over", said Sango softly.

Kagome helped Sango sit down and the two girls sat together. "Have you been able to talk to Miroku…?", asked Kagome.

Sango had one hand on her swollen stomach. "No, by the time we're done tending to the kids, he has work", replied Sango.

"Sango…I know it seems weird. But I don't think he's cheating on you. In fact I'm sure of it. He loves you", said Kagome.

"I want to believe you Kagome, but then why won't he tell me why he doesn't sleep?", asked Sango.

"I'm not sure…", said Kagome. She was wearing Kikyo's kimono as she did from the beginning.

"He's always hiding out at you and Inuyasha's house…I'm beginning to feel like…he doesn't want a family", admitted Sango, fighting back tears.

"Sango…", said Kagome worriedly, she held Sango's hand. "Don't worry…I'm sure it will be okay", soothed Kagome.

Sango looked at her and nodded tearfully. Kagome smiled, she then sighed. "What is it?", asked Sango wiping her eyes.

"Believe it or not…I was just thinking about how jealous I am", admitted Kagome glancing at Sango's stomach.

"Jealous?", blinked Sango. "You and Miroku have a beautiful growing family…but Inuyasha and me…its just us", said Kagome.

"Kagome…are you saying you want to have a baby?", asked Sango. Kagome hesitated. She never felt like that before, but just recently she has.

"I look at Yuka and Yuki…and even Kouta and Hikari and I see how they all look like you and Miroku and how they grow…and it makes me want a family more than ever", explained Kagome.

"I see…", said Sango understanding. "But I know that…Inuyasha doesn't want children", said Kagome.

"Kagome…", said Sango worriedly. "I'm sorry Sango, you're having problems with Miroku and I'm complaining about my life", said Kagome.

"You don't have to apologize, we're best friends. Practically sisters, if something is on your mind I would want you to tell me", said Sango gently.

Suddenly the door opened and Miroku and Inuyasha stood in the doorway. "We're back", said Miroku. "Doggy!", cried Yuka and Yuki running over to Inuyasha. Kouta woke up and ran over to.

"Puppy!", he said. The three kids tackled him pulling at his ears. "Don't you ever discipline these monsters?", growled Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inuyasha", said Sango. "Girls for the millionth time leave his ears alone, you too Kouta", said Miroku firmly.

"Miroku listen, can we talk?", asked Sango softly. Miroku blinked. "Of course", he answered.

They left the house. "Hey! Get back here! I'm not babysitting their brats!", yelled Inuyasha angrily. "Let them go Inuyasha, they need some time alone", said Kagome as she held Hikari, who had woken up.

Inuyasha growled annoyed but then he looked at Kagome. Hikari who had been crying a few minutes ago, was now looking happy and calm in Kagome's arms.

Kagome was soothing the baby gently and smiling at her. "Looks like all the commotion woke you up sweetie, don't worry it will be quiet now", soothed Kagome softly as Hikari played with Kagome's hair gently.

"Kagome…", muttered Inuyasha, for some reason watching Kagome hold a baby and soothe it made Inuyasha love her even more if that was possible.

His dog ears folded back and for a second he pictured Kagome with a child of their own. 'But…that could never work. Kagome would have a half demon child…and what if she ended up like my mother?', thought Inuyasha.


	2. Sesshomaru's Rage

Miroku and Sango walked outside together and sat down on a grassy hill under a tree. "What did you want to talk about?", asked Miroku. Sango hesitated.

"Miroku…tell me something", said Sango. "Are you…happy?", she asked. Miroku blinked. "Of course I am", he replied shocked by her question.

"But you don't seem it. You're always hiding at Kagome's house and…well…", said Sango looking down.

Miroku looked at his wife and then gazed out into the horizon. "Sango, the reason I haven't slept…is because I stay up all night with the kids", said Miroku then.

"What?", cried Sango confused looking at him. "Sango…even though when Naraku was alive and I would ask women to bear my children…I feel guilty", admitted Miroku.

"Guilty for what?", asked Sango. "I feel like I've been placing a huge burden on your body Sango. You've been through so much in your life…so the least I can do is make sure you get a decent night's sleep", explained Miroku.

"You…stay up with them all night? That's why I never hear them?", asked Sango touched. Miroku nodded.

"Miroku…", cried Sango, she now felt ashamed for thinking he was cheating on her. "I'm so sorry…I should have never…", cried Sango.

"Don't apologize. It's all right Sango", said Miroku softly. "Miroku…listen. Even so, its not fair for you to be up all night. You need sleep to. We'll take turns", said Sango wiping her eyes.

"Sounds fair", smiled Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha had been watching from the house. "That's so sweet!", cried Kagome.

"I got to hand it to that monk, he's good to Sango", admitted Inuyasha. "I think its so sweet that he does that for her", said Kagome.

Sango placed her hand over her swollen stomach. "By the way Sango, how are you feeling?", asked Miroku as he wrapped his arm around her gently.

"Just tired", replied Sango. Miroku smiled kindly and placed his hand on her stomach gently, feeling the baby kick inside.

"That reminds me…we haven't seen Shippo in a while", realized Kagome. "You're right, I guess the little runt is training hard", said Inuyasha.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a big cat roaring from the sky. "Is that…?", cried Sango as she got up with Miroku's help.

Appearing out of the clouds was Kilala and Kohaku. "Kohaku! Kilala!", cried Sango happy to see them.

"Hey its Kohaku!", cried Kagome as she and Inuyasha walked over. "Sister, you're safe!", said Kohaku looking strangely relieved.

"What do you mean?", blinked Sango. Kilala landed and she walked over to Sango and nuzzled her affectionately. Sango petted Kilala's head while the twin tailed cat nuzzled Sango's stomach.

"A demon was headed towards Kaede's village, but I guess I beat him to it", replied Kohaku. "A demon?", asked Miroku.

"What kind of demon?", demanded Inuyasha, always ready for a fight. "Believe it or not…and I hope I'm wrong but it looked like…Sesshomaru", replied Kohaku.

"What?", growled Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru?", cried Kagome. "I only saw him from a distance. If it was him, he was in his true form", replied Kohaku.

"It couldn't have been him…was Jaken with him?", asked Sango. "About that…", said Kohaku, he then lifted Jaken up off Kilala's tail, Jaken was knocked unconscious.

"What happened to the little geek?", asked Inuyasha. "He just kept yelling Sesshomaru's name and saying "What are you doing?" and he fell down a cliff", replied Kohaku.

"Something's obviously wrong then", said Sango. Jaken suddenly came too and blinked.

"Huh? What? Where am I?! Where's Lord Sesshomaru!", demanded Jaken confused. "Jaken was Sesshomaru acting strange?", asked Inuyasha.

"He's been acting weird since this morning! He lashed out at me, his own faithful servant and then he just transformed into his dog form and has been attacking anything in sight!", replied Jaken.

"Jaken you better get to Kaede's house and hide them", said Kagome. Jaken ran off into Kaede's house.

"You said he was headed for this village?", asked Miroku turning to Kohaku.

"Yes", replied Kohaku. "Kagome, I want you to take Sango inside", said Miroku seriously. "Yeah, and hurry. I can smell Sesshomaru", said Inuyasha, his ears folded back.

"Right", said Kagome, she and Sango into inside the house with Sango's children. "Everyone best be on their guard, we can't let him near. I sensed such rage from him", said Kohaku.

Miroku raised his staff while Inuyasha drew his sword. Kohaku had his weapon ready and Kilala growled showing her fangs.

Suddenly they heard snarling from the clouds. Inuyasha growled and waited.

They then saw a giant dog demon with glowing red eyes emerge from the clouds. "Is that Sesshomaru?", asked Miroku. "Without a doubt", replied Inuyasha growling.

"I sense great anger from him", said Miroku. "Not just anger, he reeks of human and demon blood", snarled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru snarled and landed on the ground facing them. "Sesshomaru what the hell is your problem!?", demanded Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled and suddenly charged at them. "Fine by me! Bring it on you bastard!", yelled Inuyasha, the sword took the form of the Adamant Barrage.

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha and leaped about to attack, all fangs showing and drool leaving his mouth.

"Adamant Barrage!", yelled Inuyasha swinging the sword, razor sharp crystals shot out and ten of them stabbed Sesshomaru's side while five stabbed his chest.

Sesshomaru landed and snarled, blood leaking out of his wounds, the crystals still pierced in his body.

He then snarled and leaped at Inuyasha. The giant dog demon's huge paw slammed on Inuyasha's body pinning him to the ground, his sword flew out of reach.

"Get off of me!", snarled Inuyasha, his claws digging into Sesshomaru's paw. Sesshomaru snarled and he then bit Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha!", yelled Miroku, he ran over and threw sacred sutras at Sesshomaru, Kohaku then leaped up and swung his weapon, the blade slashed a wound all the way down Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru roared in pain and lifted his paw, Inuyasha got up and grabbed his sword. Sesshomaru staggered, blood now spilling out of him.

"You ready to die, you rabid beast?", snarled Inuyasha. Suddenly the blade of the sword turned into a meideo.

"Meideo…!", began Inuyasha but before he could swing his sword suddenly they heard a girl. "Lord Sesshomaru, stop!", cried Rin rushing over from Kaede's village.

"Rin you idiot! Get away from him!", yelled Inuyasha. Rin was about to reach him when Kohaku grabbed her and pulled her away. "Kohaku let me go!", yelled Rin.

"Rin, he'll only kill you!", yelled Kohaku urgently. Sesshomaru growled and he suddenly looked over at Sango's house.

He snarled and was about to attack them. Kilala roared viciously and suddenly bit Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru snarled and chased after Kilala who lured him away from the house. "Kohaku, you and Rin go in with Kagome and Sango!", demanded Inuyasha as he swung his sword at Sesshomaru.

"Right!", said Kohaku as he ran into the house with Rin. "Kohaku!", cried Sango. "Its best we stay in here sister", said Kohaku.

"Is Miroku and Inuyasha all right?", cried Kagome worriedly. Kagome and Sango both looked outside to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Kilala fighting Sesshomaru still.

"Something is really wrong…Sesshomaru isn't even using any of his powers. He's like a wild animal", said Kagome.

"I don't know what could have made him like this", said Kohaku. "A new enemy?", asked Kagome fearfully.

Sango who was also watching with them suddenly cried out in pain and clutched her stomach, trembling. "Sister!", cried Kohaku fearfully. "Sango, what's wrong?", cried Kagome worriedly as she held Sango.

Sango trembled, strong contractions ripping through her, she gritted her teeth in pain. "Pray its nothing…", she answered shakily. "Sango…oh no", cried Kagome realizing.

Kagome looked back outside to see the battle was far from over, and Kaede's house was being blocked by the battle.

There was no way they could get to Kaede or she could get to them. "Kohaku, help me get her into bed", said Kagome urgently.

Kohaku nodded and helped Sango. "Take it easy sister", he soothed. Sango trembled, sharp contractions ripping through her body.

It was like when she had their third child…a fast delivery. Like Kouta, this baby wanted out now.

As Kagome and Kohaku helped Sango lay down on the bed, Sango suddenly cried out, groaning in pain as she felt intense pressure.

Outside, Kilala heard Sango, her ears perking. Sango snarled protectively and flew over to the front of the house willing to protect Sango with her life.

"What's Kilala doing?", asked Miroku not knowing. "I don't know but we need to get Sesshomaru to stop now!", yelled Inuyasha.

Inside, Sango was now panting heavily and clutching Kagome's hand tightly. "Kohaku, listen, she needs some support on her back, let her lay in your lap", said Kagome.

"What should I do?", asked Rin anxiously. "You watch Sango's other children. They're asleep but make sure they're okay", replied Kagome. Rin nodded.

Kohaku helped Sango into his lap while Kagome got towels. Kagome took a deep breath, it suddenly sinking in that she had to help Sango deliver.

She did know enough about pregnancy and childbirth but she never knew she would be a midwife to anyone.

"Kagome…!", cried Sango snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Sango, I'm here", cried Kagome rushing over.

"Kagome…my water just broke", cried Sango breathing heavily. "All right, Kohaku listen, hold her hand, okay? And don't let go. Sango, just push when you feel you need to", said Kagome gently.

Sango almost immediately started pushing, she clutched Kohaku's hand tightly, closing her eyes tightly in pain.

"Hang in there sister", soothed Kohaku as he held her hand. "You're doing great Sangom just a bit more", cried Kagome as she already saw the head.

Outside, Sesshomaru was now bleeding all over and was fatally wounded. "If he doesn't back down soon we'll end up killing him!", yelled Miroku.

"Fine by me…", began Inuyasha but then he blinked. He smelled Sango's blood. "What the…blood", said Inuyasha.

"What?!", asked Miroku alarmed. "I smell Sango's blood…a lot of it. Did demons get in there?!", asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think so…", said Miroku realizing then. "Inuyasha we need to finish this battle NOW!", yelled Miroku he ran up to Sesshomaru and hit him in the face hard with his staff.

The power of the staff forced Sesshomaru back towards a cliff. "I'll take it from here! WIND SCAR!", yelled Inuyasha swinging his sword.

The attack blasted Sesshomaru. Miroku then hit Sesshomaru one last time with his staff, Sesshomaru roared and fell down the cliff.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", cried Jaken fearfully. Jaken ran over to the cliff. "Hey Jaken what are you doing?!", yelled Inuyasha.

Jaken suddenly leaped off the cliff to go after Sesshomaru. "What the hell!? You moron!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Jeez that Jaken is such a pathetic idiot…Miroku?", blinked Inuyasha seeing Miroku and Kilala both were back in the house.

"What's their hurry?", blinked Inuyasha as he put his sword away, he suddenly then perked his dog ears up hearing a newborn baby crying.

Inside Sango had given birth to a baby girl, she was resting now holding the baby who was wrapped in a blanket.

"This one sure has timing", breathed Sango weakly. "I'll say…Kagome did you help Sango?", asked Miroku looking up.

"Yes…and Kohaku", replied Kagome. Kilala who had transformed back to little form was nuzzled Sango and purring.

"I'm so glad Sango and the baby are okay", said Kagome. "What are you going to name her, Sister?", asked Kohaku softly.

"Well…I think her name should be Kumiko", replied Sango softly. "Wow…four girls and only one boy", realized Kagome.

"Well then we should try again or Kouta will feel left out", smiled Miroku. Sango laughed tiredly.

"Sheesh you guys act like its your first kid", said Inuyasha annoyed walking in. "Inuyasha, sit!", yelled Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha crashed to the floor. "What was that for?", growled Inuyasha. "You can be so insensitive!", yelled Kagome.

"Still we need to find out what made Sesshomaru go into such a rage like that", said Kohaku.


	3. Going to be a father

A few days had passed, everyone was at Sango and Miroku's house discussing Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was sitting beside Kagome while Sango was nursing Kumiko. Hikari was asleep while Yuka, Yuki and Kouta played with Shippo, who had returned a few days earlier.

Kilala was resting beside Sango while Miroku sat by her. Kaede and Myoga were all there as well. Kohaku and Rin also were there.

"Well Myoga, what were you able to find out?", asked Inuyasha. "For what I've discovered…it seems that there is not a demon, but a dark Priestess who is controlling Sesshomaru", replied Myoga.

"A dark priestess?", cried Kagome. "It can't be Tsubaki, she's long gone", said Sango. "It's not…it is a priestess who takes joy in possessing demons and making them at their most dangerous, and she won't lift the curse unless that demon is killed or breaks free of her spell, which is impossible", explained Myoga.

"If she is this evil then how come we never heard of her before Myoga?", asked Miroku. "It is because she just recently began to use this curse and only recently mastered it", replied Myoga.

"This Dark Priestess, is it by any chance…Priestess Kanna?", asked Kaede. "Kanna?", blinked Inuyasha his ears folding back.

"Yes, not the demon Kanna that you all know. But this priestess just happens to also go by the name Kanna", replied Myoga.

"Well that just gives me the creeps", admitted Inuyasha. "So you're saying that this dark priestess possessed Sesshomaru?", asked Miroku.

"Yes, there's only two ways to free him from the curse", replied Myoga. "One is to kill him, the other is to somehow get through to him and snap him out of it, but that would be near impossible", said Myoga.

"You can't kill Lord Sesshomaru! He's a kind person, I know we'll be able to snap him out of it", cried Rin.

"Look Rin, as much as I despise him, I'll try to avoid killing him as much as I can, but if it leads down to no other options, you have to understand that", growled Inuyasha.

Rin looked horrified, not wanting Sesshomaru to be killed but she nodded keeping quiet. "Wouldn't destroying the Dark Priestess break the curse though?", asked Kagome.

"Yes but…that's where things get even more complicated", said Myoga. "What do you mean?", asked Kohaku.

"The Dark Priestess is actually dead…she wandering the earth as Kikyo did", explained Myoga. "What?!", blinked Inuyasha shocked.

"Why?", cried Kagome. "I'm not sure, but killing her won't be an easy option", said Myoga. "Wandering the earth like Kikyo did…", said Kagome.

By the following evening, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to their home. Kagome looked out the window at the stars, she felt extremely worried.

"If this Priestess can possess someone like Sesshomaru then…will she go after Inuyasha next?", asked Kagome softly to herself.

Inuyasha saw Kagome, his ears folded back. Kagome's long black hair which had grown out a bit longer during the 2 years, was breezing from the wind.

Her brown eyes gazed at the stars and she always looked beautiful in the kimono. "Kagome…", said Inuyasha softly.

"Oh…Inuyasha", said Kagome looking at him. Inuyasha sat down by Kagome. "Listen Kagome, its been five years since we battled a strong enemy. I just want you to know I'll protect you with my life", said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…", said Kagome softly. Inuyasha looked at her, he then held her hand softly and looked into her eyes.

Kagome blushed slightly looking back into his golden eyes. 'I'm not afraid…because I have Inuyasha here', thought Kagome as she closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome deeper and he placed his hand on her arm, being careful that his claws didn't do so much as touch her.

As Kagome lay back on the bed, Inuyasha continued to kiss her, on top of her. He then slowly removed the top of Kagome's kimono. Kagome moaned slightly and she gripped Inuyasha's robe.

"Inuyasha…", cried Kagome. The night soon continued and so did they. By morning, the sun was shining.

Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms, she opened her eyes seeing how bright the room looked.

Groaning at how bright the sun was, Kagome pulled her covers back over her head and went back to sleep.

About 2 months passed, so far Sesshomaru hadn't returned to attack, and Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't find him either.

"This is ridiculous! Where the hell is Sesshomaru hiding?", yelled Inuyasha annoyed. "During that last battle, we really wounded Sesshomaru severely. I won't be surprised if he's still in bad shape", said Miroku.

"Kohaku's weapon and the Adamant Barrage did a lot of damage", said Sango. Kilala was on her shoulder, meowing.

"Kilala did some damage too", said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?", asked Sango then. "She said she didn't feel good so she's resting inside", replied Inuyasha.

Sango blinked worried, she decided to go in and check on Kagome. "For now we should wait until we sense Sesshomaru anywhere near here", said Miroku.

Inside, Kagome was laying in bed feeling terribly nauseous. She groaned clutching her stomach.

"Kagome?", asked Sango worriedly, she saw how pale Kagome was. "Hey Sango…", said Kagome weakly. "Inuyasha said you didn't feel well", said Sango worriedly as she sat down by Kagome who was resting.

"I was throwing up all morning…", replied Kagome groaning. "Throwing up?", blinked Sango.

"For a week now", said Kagome then. "A week!?", cried Sango. Kagome nodded weakly. "Kagome…if you've been like this for a week…", said Sango.

"Inuyasha said he's going to get more medicine from Jineji's farm for me…but it doesn't seem to be helping", said Kagome.

"Kagome…is it possible…", said Sango then. "What?", asked Kagome. "Kagome…if you've been sick for a week…then maybe you're…pregnant", said Sango.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat in shock. She sat up a bit fast. "Kagome, take it easy!", cried Sango worriedly.

Kagome starred for a few seconds, in shock. "Come to think of it…I've been eating more and being tired…and…", began Kagome but then she gasped. "What's wrong?", cried Sango. Kagome got up and rushed over to some parchment she kept as a calendar to mark her period.

Kagome checked. "Oh my god…", cried Kagome suddenly. "What?", asked Sango rushing over.

"You're right Sango…I'm 2 months late", cried Kagome in shock. "Then…", cried Sango.

Suddenly they heard yelling and commotion outside. Kagome and Sango rushed out to see Sesshomaru had arrived.

"It's Sesshomaru", cried Kagome. Sango grabbed her weapon while Kagome got her bow and arrows.

They ran out to see Inuyasha was already fighting Sesshomaru. He swung his sword while Sesshomaru snarled and leaped at Inuyasha.

"Damn it! WIND SCAR!", yelled Inuyasha, the power hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru roared and staggered.

"It's about time you showed up! Where you been hiding?!", snarled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru snarled and charged at Inuyasha.

"Heh this is too easy, its just like shoving off a rabid dog!", yelled Inuyasha as he leaped and then his sword turned to the Adamant Barrage.

Sesshomaru snarled showing his teeth. "You should have been put down for rabies decades ago!", growled Inuyasha.

He then swung his sword. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!", he roared. The crystals were about to stab Sesshomaru when suddenly they were bounced back from a barrier.

"What?!", growled Inuyasha. "A barrier!", cried Kagome. "And its not a demonic one", said Miroku.

"Up there!", cried Sango looking up on the hill. Inuyasha looked and saw a woman standing there. She had long black hair and looked similar to Tsubaki yet not.

"Are you Priestess Kanna?", demanded Inuyasha. "Who wants to know?", asked Kanna, she then glared down at Inuyasha.

"A mere half demon? Perfect", she said smiling then. "Listen up! It makes my skin crawl that you have the same name as an old enemy of ours, but the fact you went and screwed with Sesshomaru's head and mess with our life is just the icing on the cake for me!", snarled Inuyasha.

"Oh? For a half demon you seem to be more interested in a peaceful village life than the normal life of a demon", said Priestess Kanna.

"We fought the most powerful and evil demon of them all…Naraku. And after that, even I will gladly prefer the peaceful life over the life of fighting", growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…", cried Kagome. "Interesting, you were the ones who took down Naraku. Then I should be easy for you", said Priestess Kanna.

Suddenly she raised her hand up and an aura came from it. "What's that?", asked Miroku urgently.

Suddenly the aura vanished. Inuyasha growled when suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat and his whole body seemed to go numb.

Inuyasha then let go of his sword. It fell to the ground with a clang. "Inuyasha…!", cried Kagome rushing over.

Suddenly Inuyasha glared at her, his eyes pure red. He suddenly slashed his claws at Kagome, narrowly missing her.

Kagome screamed and dodged. "Kagome!", cried Sango rushing over. "He's turned into a full demon!", cried Shippo.

"I thought he could finally keep his human heart while in demon form", cried Kagome. "Not when he's under Kanna's spell it seems", said Miroku.

Inuyasha snarled, he then glared at Sesshomaru who bared his teeth at him, growling. Inuyasha growled back and suddenly leaped at Sesshomaru.

Using his claws, Inuyasha slashed the entire left side of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru roared and suddenly bit Inuyasha's arm, blood spilling from his arm.

"Inuyasha!", cried Kagome fearfully. Inuyasha then grinned at Sesshomaru and slashed Sesshomaru's eye with his claws.

Sesshomaru roared in pain, three claw marks left across his eye, leaving a scar. Sesshomary then glared at Inuyasha dangerously and bit his arm, he then threw his body across the air.

Inuyasha slammed into a large rock, breaking it to pieces. Sesshomaru snarled and charged over.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!", cried Kagome. Inuyasha growled and dodged Sesshomaru's attack, he then glared at Kagome.

"No, get Kagome away from here!", yelled Miroku. Kilala roared and transformed. Sango and Kagome got on but before Kilala could fly off, Inuyasha leaped at them.

Inuyasha snarled and slashed at Kagome. Kagome cried out losing balance. "Kagome!", cried Sango. Inuyasha then slashed at Sango and then Kilala.

Kilala roared and crashed to the ground. "Sango!", yelled Miroku rushing over. Kagome whimpered in pain, she opened her eyes and sat up.

She then gasped seeing Inuyasha facing her. "Inuyasha…", cried Kagome. Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha then charged at her. "Inuyasha, don't!", cried Kagome as she got up. Suddenly, Inuyasha slashed his claws on her arm.

Kagome cried out in pain as blood spilled from her arm. "Kagome, no!", cried Sango. She and Miroku along with Kohaku were about to rush over while Shippo tended to Kilala's wounds, but Sesshomaru blocked them.

"Out of the way!", yelled Sango angrily, she threw Hirakouats and it slammed into Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snarled. "Inuyasha…! Wake up!", cried Kagome. Inuyasha then slashed at her again.

Kagome tried to dodge but suddenly she felt all three of his claws rip through her side. Kagome cried out falling.

Blood spilled from the deep wound. Kagome looked at it breathing heavy. "He…he almost got the baby…", thought Kagome fearfully.

She looked up at Inuyasha who growled at her. "Inuyasha…! Please!", cried Kagome. Miroku and Sango continued to try and get passed Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!", cried Sango fearfully. Inuyasha then snarled and pinned Kagome to the ground, and lifted his hand about to slash her again.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha snap out of it!", cried Kagome, shaking violently. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, suddenly he froze.

"Why do you hesitate, slay her!", demanded Priestess Kanna. "Inuyasha…please", cried Kagome.

She then placed her hand over his. "Inuyasha…you're going to be a father", cried Kagome softly.

Inuyasha froze more, he felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Miroku whacked Sesshomaru hard with his staff and then looked up at the dark priestess. Miroku then threw his sutras at her. "Damn!", yelled Kanna, the sutras distracting her.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly turned back to normal. "Sesshomaru, let's leave for now!", yelled Kanna, she and Sesshomaru retreated.

Inuyasha panted he then got off of Kagome and looked at her as Kagome sat up. Kagome's arm was torn apart badly and her side was bleeding terribly.

"Kagome…", said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…you're back to normal…I'm so glad", cried Kagome happily, she was about to embrace him when Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

"Stay away!", he snapped. "What?", cried Kagome shocked. "Kagome…I did that to you…", said Inuyasha trembling.

"Inuyasha you were being controlled…", cried Kagome knowing right now he was being overwhelmed with guilt.

"Tell me…is it true?", asked Inuyasha suddenly. Kagome blinked. "Is it true…what you said", asked Inuyasha turning away from her.

'He's talking about the baby…', realized Kagome. "Yes…", she replied. Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily, he clenched his fists so tightly that his claws cut his hands.

"Inuyasha…", cried Kagome. "Don't come near me! I'll only hurt you again!", he yelled then, and took off.

"Inuyasha! Wait!", cried Kagome.


	4. Kikyo's Warning

Inuyasha ran at full speed through the forest, growling. He smelled of Kagome's fresh blood. Inuyasha snarled and ran faster.

"I did this to Kagome...", growled Inuyasha. Suddenly, bitter memories from the past returned to haunt him. He saw Kikyo, her shoulder bleeding violently, the deep wound deep.

Her long black hair breezed through the wind as she stood, pointing her sacred arrow at Inuyasha. Her deep brown eyes had intense rage and bitterness in them.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?!", demanded Kikyo in Inuyasha's memory. Inuyasha snarled and shook his head.

"Shut up!", he yelled as he scratched his head with his claws as if trying to attack the memory. He leaped and landed in the gently glowing river.

Inuyasha continued to wash his hands frantically trying to get all of Kagome's blood off of them. Inuyasha growled and looked at his hands, which were now clean but still smelled of blood.

"Kagome...", said Inuyasha his ears folded back. Kagome walked over to the lake, she had been bandaged by Sango and Kaede.

"Inuyasha...", she began softly. "Stay away from me Kagome!", snarled Inuyasha glaring at her with his golden eyes.

"I can't do that", said Kagome firmly. She walked closer to him, no fear in her eyes at all. Inuyasha growled.

"What the hell is with you?! I slashed you to bits! Why? Why would you still come near me?!", snarled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, how could you say that after all we've been through?!", cried Kagome. "Half demon or not...I love you. We were meant to be together. There was a reason why I was summoned to your world, and a reason why that well magically reopened after three years without any powers of the Shikon Jewel", said Kagome.

"It is because we're meant to be together", said Kagome. Inuyasha hesitated. "Inuyasha even if you were a full fledged demon...as long as you still held your human heart I would continue to stay with you", said Kagome.

"Kagome...", said Inuyasha quietly. "Inuyasha you were possessed by that dark Priestess. It was all her fault, not yours", said Kagome as she walked up to him.

"Kagome...", said Inuyasha looking into her brown eyes. Inuyasha suddenly took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome hugged him back. Inuyasha glanced down at her wounds. "I'm so sorry Kagome...forgive me", pleaded Inuyasha holding her gently yet tightly.

"Of course...", smiled Kagome. "Kagome...you're really...", asked Inuyasha then. "Mm-hm...I found out today", replied Kagome softly.

Inuyasha let go of her and looked at her. "You realize...that the child will be half demon, right?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, and I'm perfectly fine with it", smiled Kagome. "Inuyasha...you're happy, right? I mean you want this to?", asked Kagome worriedly.

"Of course I want this", replied Inuyasha. "You do?", cried Kagome relieved. "Why wouldn't I?", blinked Inuyasha.

"I just thought...that you never wanted kids", admitted Kagome. "Just because I think other people's kids are a pain in the ass, doesn't mean ours will be", replied Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha...!", cried Kagome happily. "Hey...what about that Dark Priestess? Did she get away?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Miroku and Kohaku chased after her", replied Kagome. "We better get back to Kaede's village", said Inuyasha.

He lifted Kagome up on his back and ran back carrying her. 'How could I have ever doubted him?', thought Kagome to herself.

"Of course he wants a family. Afterall...when it was Kikyo and him, that's what they had planned. To live together, settle down and have children. But Naraku ruined it. But now...Naraku isn't here anymore. Inuyasha and I are doing what he and Kikyo couldn't", thought Kagome.

As Inuyasha ran through the green forest, the wind breezed gently. Kagome blinked and looked up. "What's this aura?", she asked. "I sense it to...its spiritual", said Inuyasha.

Suddenly the green summer leaves became cherry blossoms and the wind continued to breeze gently.

Kagome then blinked...this aura was Kikyo's spirit. "This is...Kikyo's...", said Inuyasha. "I think...she's happy for us", said Kagome as Inuyasha stopped.

"Kikyo has been watching over us the entire time...her spirit feels overwhelmed with happiness", said Kagome.

"Kikyo sees we're starting a family...something me and her couldn't do. No wonder she's so happy", said Inuyasha.

Kagome then heard Kikyo's voice...faintly. "Be careful", it said. Kagome blinked. "What is it Kagome?", asked Inuyasha, who hadn't heard it.

"Kikyo spoke to me...she said to be careful", replied Kagome. "Maybe she's talking about the Dark Priestess", said Kagome.

Inuyasha hesitated. "We better head back", he said. He then ran forward and back to the village carrying Kagome.

By nightfall, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were discussing things. Yuka and Yuki were asleep along with Kouta, Hikari and Kumiko.

"So Lady Kikyo's soul blessed you with her presence", said Miroku. "Her spirit was overwhelmed with happiness...yet at the same time it seemed overwhelmed with worry", replied Kagome.

"Inuyasha didn't hear her...does that mean that even in death, you and Kikyo still have a connection?", asked Sango.

"Right before she died, I could hear Kikyo's thoughts, and she could hear mine. We could communicate without speaking...", said Kagome.

"I believe Lady Kikyo's spirit will appear off and on in our lives, to warn us of great hardships", said Miroku.

"So then Kikyo was trying to warn us about the Dark Priestess?", asked Shippo. Inuyasha stood up. "That wasn't it", he said suddenly.

"Inuyasha?", asked Kagome. "Why would Kikyo warn us of something that we already know of...its something else", said Inuyasha.

He suddenly left the house and leaped on top of the roof. He sat down looking up at the stars. "Thinking to himself again", sighed Sango.

"You don't think that Inuyasha misses Kikyo?", asked Shippo. "No its not that", said Kagome knowing for sure.

After all this time, she no longer felt jealous of Kikyo. She didn't hate her anymore and was honored to wear Kikyo's kimono most of the time.

Inuyasha continued to gaze up at the stars. "Kagome's child...no our child is half demon. I know what Kikyo meant. Not long after I was born, my mother died of grief", thought Inuyasha to himself.

"The villagers hated my mother and myself...I was an outcast. I had no friends...and it pained mother that she couldn't do anything. Is Kagome going to suffer the same fate?", thought Inuyasha.

"I won't let it happen...I vow I will never let anything happen to Kagome or the child. Not in a million years. So save the warnings Kikyo!", snarled Inuyasha up at the stars.

For some reason he felt angry at Kikyo for giving them that warning. He didn't want to bear anymore grief. He lost Kikyo, he was not about to lose Kagome either.

The sun soon rose in the sky. Kilala and Kohaku, who had been pursuing Priestess Kanna all night, returned.

Miroku was outside with Yuka and Yuki. Sango was inside nursing Kumiko. Hikari was playing with Kouta inside.

"Kohaku, any luck?", asked Miroku while Yuka and Yuki played. "She's staying at an old temple up up towards Mount HoOh...I also went to Kasasagi Town to ask, no one has heard of her. Not even the elders", replied Kohaku.

(Author's Note: Both Mount HoOh and Kasasagi Town are areas in the video game Inuyasha Secret of the Cursed mask)

"I see, so far she hasn't returned here so we should have a few days to relax...have you seen Sesshomaru?", asked Miroku. "No sign", replied Kohaku.

Kohaku dismounted Kilala, Kilala transformed to her kitten size and went into to see Sango. Miroku looked bothered as he glanced inside.

"What's wrong?", asked Kohaku. "It's Sango...she's already pregnant again. The timing couldn't be worse", replied Miroku worriedly.

"You mean because of the Dark Priestess?", asked Kohaku. "Yes...I can't afford to lose Sango", replied Miroku.

"I'll protect this village, Kilala and I. With our lives. I'll get some others to put a guard over the village", said Kohaku.

"Thank you Kohaku, it puts my mind at ease", said Miroku.

Inside Inuyasha and Kagome's home, Kagome had just finished throwing up quite violently. She was having horrible morning sickness, worse than the normal pregnancy.

"Inuyasha...sorry to keep you up all night", whimpered Kagome weakly. Neither of the two got any sleep due to Kagome being so sick.

"Stop apologizing, it isn't your fault Kagome", said Inuyasha worriedly, his dog ears folded back. Kagome groaned a bit, still feeling nauseous.

"Kagome...is there anything I can do for you?", asked Inuyasha worriedly. "I should eat but I'm afraid to. I couldn't keep any food down last night...", replied Kagome tiredly.

"What did you eat last night?", asked Inuyasha. "Just rice and soup", replied Kagome. "Okay...I got it. Be back in a second!", said Inuyasha, he suddenly took off in a flash.

Kagome blinked. Within a few minutes Inuyasha returned with fish from the river and some vegetables from the garden.

"Inuyasha...did you get them yourself?", asked Kagome. "It wasn't hard. I just grabbed some fish out of a river in the forest and some of these vegetibles from a garden", said Inuyasha.

"Uh who's garden?", asked Kagome blinking. A couple ways down the village, a hard working man was tending to his garden.

"Huh? Huh?! What the?! My carrots and lettuce are gone! They had just grown fully yesterday!", yelled the man in shock.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, while Kagome rested she could hear Inuyasha struggling in their kitchen to cook properly.

Well it was a kitchen on Feudal Era standers. There was a wooden wall between the kitchen and bedroom.

"Okay this can't be that hard...what the?! I burned it! Okay fine, I'll just get another", said Inuyasha. Kagome had to laugh at him.

"Inuyasha, its okay. I don't feel good but I can handle making food. Let me do it", said Kagome. When she was about to get up, Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome you're staying in bed, you hear me?", he ordered. "But...", said Kagome. "Let me think...", said Inuyasha then.

"Inuyasha I know you're worried about me, but I can handle cooking. Sango cooks all the time when she's...", began Kagome but Inuyasha, who wasn't listening suddenly said "That's it! Sango!", he then dashed out of the house again.

Kagome blinked a bit disorientated by his constant dashing in and out, yet she found it quite comical.

"Let me get this straight", said Sango, Inuyasha had just got there. "You want me to cook for Kagome?", asked Sango.

"Look Kagome doesn't feel well...I can't do it so just this once?", asked Inuyasha. "Well...", began Sango when Miroku came over.

"She'll do it, on one condition. You have to beg", said Miroku teasing. Inuyasha's dog instict suddenly took control and for a second he was on his knees begging like a dog.

But then he came back to his senses and snarled. "You idiot Mrioku! You made me look like a halfwit in front of the whole village!", growled Inuyasha about to hit him.

"All right, all right!, I'll help as long as you don't knock out my husband", said Sango. Sango and Inuyasha went back to Kagome's house.

Sango cooked the fish and cut the vegetables and soon she returned home. "How is it?", asked Inuyasha as Kagome ate. "It's really good and so far it isn't making me sick", replied Kagome.

"That's good", said Inuyasha. Kagome drank some water and as she went to lay back down, she winced and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?", asked Inuyasha panicked. "I'm okay...its just my back. I'm barely three months but it hurts a bit already...maybe because the baby is half demon", replied Kagome.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I'll be back", he said, and dashed off again. "A-Again...?", blinked Kagome.

After about 10 minutes Inuyasha returned with bails of soft hay and also a blanket and pillows. "What's all that?", asked Kagome.

"Can you get up for a second Kagome?", asked Inuyasha. "Sure", said Kagome as she stood up. Inuyasha then spread the hay out until it was in the shape of a large bed. He then put the pillows on and lay a blanket over the hay.

"Inuyasha...", cried Kagome shocked. "Okay...now try laying down", said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, the hay bed was so soft and comfortable on her back. She relaxed on her pillows, it was just as nice as her bed back in the modern times.

"It's so soft...Inuyasha...thank you so much", cried Kagome as she looked at him. "It's nothing", said Inuyasha.

"I mean it...you're being so sweet", said Kagome softly. Kagome then yawned feeling exhusated, she went to sleep early before the sun set.

Inuyasha sat by her sleeping form. 'I never thought of it...but Kagome looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps", thought Inuyasha.

He stroked her black hair. "Her hair is softer than Kikyo's was...", thought Inuyasha as he brushed a strand of it out of Kagome's face.

"Kagome...I'll take care of you. I don't want you to ever have to be forced to lift your bow during any of this. I'll be the one to protect you...with my life", thought Inuyasha.


	5. An Unseen Hardship

Three months passed by, there had been no new signs of Sesshomaru or the Dark Priestess. Kagome was five months pregnant, Sango was nearly four months.

Kohaku and Kilala were on constant guard and Miroku used his sutras to put a spirtiual barrier around the village, Kaede helped create it as well.

Inuyasha was inside with Kagome, it was raining hard outside. Kagome was looking outside at the rain. "Kagome, shouldn't you be in bed?", asked Inuyasha worriedly.

"I'm all right, I can't lay in bed all the time", replied Kagome. "Yeah...but...", pressed Inuyasha worried about her.

"Really Inuyasha, I'm okay", assured Kagome. She turned back to the window, exhaling slightly. 'He's so worried about me...if he knew how horrible I was really feeling...', thought Kagome to herself.

It had been an extremely difficult pregnancy so far, because the child was half demon. Her morning sickness didn't stop until she was 4 months, the normal time would be when she was 10 weeks.

And she already was having practice contractions off and on. Her back felt like it may snap in half soon as well. And she felt increasingly tired and weak.

"You're not okay", growled Inuyasha interrupting Kagome's thoughts. Kagome blinked. "Kagome stop acting like you're not in pain", said Inuyasha.

'He can tell...?', thought Kagome. "Inuyasha...listen. You've been worrying about a lot. I'm really okay, you shouldn't worry about needless things", assured Kagome.

"Kagome, would you quit lying to me!", snapped Inuyasha growing impatient. "I'm not lying, all right?!", yelled Kagome losing her temper.

"Yes you are damn it!", yelled Inuyasha back. "Sit boy!", yelled Kagome angrily. Inuyasha crashed to the ground...ever since she got pregnant the term "Sit" was used almost just as much as when they first met.

This was due to the mood swings. "Kagome...why you...", growled Inuyasha still face down on the floor.

"Look I want you to quit worrying, all right? We need to focus more on the Dark Priestess! Besides...", began Kagome but she suddenly felt an intense and frightening sensation.

Her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt intense pain in her abdomen. She had cried out in pain without even hearing herself, her mind too focused on the dire pain.

Before she realized it, she was in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome! What's wrong?", he yelled fearfully as he held her.

Kagome breathed heavily, shaking. "What...was that...", she panted weakly. "What is it Kagome?", asked Inuyasha worriedly.

"I'm not sure...but something bad...", replied Kagome, trembling. She placed her hand over her chest, her heart was pounding, like it was about to jump out of her chest.

She then winced closing her eyes tightly. "My chest hurts...!", she cried clutching it. 'Her chest...?', thought Inuyasha confused and even more panicked.

"Come on, I'm taking you to Kaede's, maybe she'll know what's happening", said Inuyasha he lifted Kagome up and ran to Kaede's house.

When they arrived, Kaede had Kagome lay down and examined her. "You say your chest hurts?", asked Kaede softly.

"It feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest...and my stomach is killing me too", replied Kagome, she was shaking violently and clutching Inuyasha's hand tightly.

"Kaede what the hell is wrong with her?!", demanded Inuyasha fearfully. Kaede held her hand above Kagome's stomach and then her chest using her spiritual powers to try and see the cause of Kagome's suffering.

"Of course...why didn't I sense this earlier!", said Kaede suddenly. "What? What is it?", asked Inuyasha as Kagome gritted her teeth in pain, still clutching his hand.

"Kagome is a Priestess...", began Kaede. "We already know that, get to the point you old hag!", yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"My point is, ungrateful dog, that a Priestess is someone who is the enemy of demons. With spiritual powers, they fight and kill demons", began Kaede.

"Demonic energy and Spiritual energy are two that cannot be combined into one being. Because a demon could never control the spiritual power, and a pure sacred priestess would be tainted by the demonic energy", explained Kaede.

"Speak English old woman!", yelled Inuyasha. "Y-You mean...", said Kagome then weakly. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yes...because you Inuyasha are a half demon and Kagome is a Priestess...this child will not only be half demon, but will also wield powers of a Priestess", said Kaede.

"So why is Kagome in pain?", asked Inuyasha. "It is because...she is a Priestess...and inside her womb is a half demon. Her spiritual will is attacking herself, because a Priestess is pure", explained Kaede.

"What about the baby Kaede...? Will anything happen to the baby?", asked Kagome weakly. "The baby is safe...this will have no affect on your child...however Kagome, your very life is at risk", said Kaede.

"Because a Priestess is not supposed to carry an unborn half demon...you will suffer through this pregnancy and there is a small chance you won't survive the childbirth itself", explained Kaede.

Suddenly, Inuyasha punched the wall. "Inuyasha...", cried Kagome weakly. Inuyasha was shaking with fury.

"So that's it then? Are you telling me just because she's a Priestess...that she could die from this?!", snarled Inuyasha.

"I said it was a small chance", said Kaede. "I won't accept this! This can't be happening!", growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...come over here", said Kagome softly. Inuyasha looked at her, his ears folded back. "I'll be able to give Kagome a remedy to reduce her pain. I'll go prepare it while you two talk", said Kaede.

She got up and left. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. "Inuyasha...listen to me. I'm not going to die", said Kagome weakly.

Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm tough...and I didn't come to the Feudal Era to just die after only two years. I came to live the rest of my days with you", said Kagome.

"Kagome...", said Inuyasha looking at her. Inuyasha carefully embraced Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha...", said Kagome.

"I can't bear it...I can't bear the mere thought of losing you", said Inuyasha, his voice shook and Kagome could tell he was crying but trying to hide it.

"You won't lose me Inuyasha", soothed Kagome. "Kagome you have to promise me...promise me you won't ever leave me", said Inuyasha.

"I promise", said Kagome softly. Inuyasha gently rubbed Kagome's aching back, Kagome sighed softly in relief.

A lot of the pain she was feeling had died down. "Inuyasha...that feels so nice", breathed Kagome relaxing in his arms. Inuyasha stroked her hair and helped her lay down in his lap.

Kaede had soon returned and gave Kagome her medicine and soon the two returned back to their house.

As they lay in the soft hay bed together, Kagome opened her eyes. "Hey Inuyasha...", she said softly. "Yeah Kagome?", asked Inuyasha.

"Do you remember our first night together?", asked Kagome. "Heh...of course I do", replied Inuyasha.

TWO YEARS AGO

Kagome was fidgting nervously with her shirt. It was her very first night back in the Feudal Era, she was wearing her modren outfit she had on when she returned. She had planned to change into the kimono that Kikyo left for her...after her bath.

"Kagome, you coming?", asked Inuyasha, who sounded just as nervous.

He was in the hot spring already undressed while Kagome was hiding behind a tree. "I-In a minute!", replied Kagome nervously.

'Come on Kagome...he's already seen you naked over four times...and I've seen him at least twice...', thought Kagome to herself.

Kagome finally unbuttoned her pink jacket and her shirt. She finally managed to get all her clothes off. She covered herself with a towel and slowly walked over to the hot spring.

Kagome walked up to it. "What took you?", asked Inuyasha but he was also blushing and looked nervous. "Um...nothing", replied Kagome awkwardly.

Kagome slowly stepped in the hot spring. The two sat apart in the water for several minutes, both blushing and nervous.

"Well I think I'm going to get dressed...", began Inuyasha as he was about to stand. "Sit boy!", cried Kagome suddenly.

Inuyasha landed in the water with a splash. "What was that...", began Inuyasha but before he could finish, Kagome kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha relaxed and returned the kiss, being careful that his fangs didn't bite onto Kagome's lips. Kagome then kissed him even more passionately.

She then moaned softly. Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound and he fought his excited dog urges with all his might to hide how excited he was.

He then placed his hands on her shoulders, being careful with his claws.

Immediately after he pinned her onto the grass beside the hot spring. Kagome moaned louder as she felt his hands travel down her body.

Inuyasha then kissed her neck while his hand was over her chest. Kagome cried out in pleasure as her whole body tensed.

**WARNING: Below is GRAPHIC sex scene, you can skip if you want. **

Inuyasha continued to squeeze Kagome's delicate breasts and kiss her lips and neck. Kagome cried out and she kissed him back.

As they shared a passionate kiss, Inuyasha's hand traveled down between Kagome's legs. Kagome felt his hand there and she tensed. "He's moving further already...and I'm already...wet', thought Kagome.

Inuyasha was extremely careful with his claws and he began to touch Kagome there. Kagome cried out in pleasure, growing louder.

"Oh Inuyasha...", cried Kagome clutching onto his shoulder with her hand. After several minutes of this, Inuyasha began to slowly enter her.

Kagome tensed knowing it would hurt at first...since she was still a virgin. As Inuyasha moved in deeper, Kagome suddenly winced and closed her eyes in pain whimpering.

"Kagome am I hurting you?",asked Inuyasha stopping, looking worried. "It's okay...it will hurt the first time", replied Kagome trembling.

Inuyasha's dog ears folded back worried about her but continued gently. Kagome clutched the grass with her hand tightly, not only did it hurt from it being the first time, but since Inuyasha was half demon he was...bigger than normal.

Inuyasha finally broke through and after she bled a little, they continued. Inuyasha began thrusting very hard and fast, Kagome was moaning and even nearly screaming in pleasure.

"Oh god Inuyasha...!", she cried, it felt amazing to her but at the same time it hurt a bit and tired her out easy because he was half demon.

Inuyasha groaned a bit as he continued and Kagome felt herself reaching climax. "Inuyasha...!", cried Kagome as she panted.

Kagome then clutched Inuyasha's shoulder, her nails dug right into his skin as she reached climax. Kagome cried out loudly from it, so loud that she wouldn't be shocked if the whole Feudal Era heard her.

They finally finished, Kagome was panting heavily, completely out of breath. Inuyasha, who was only barely out of breath, looked worried. "Kagome...was I too hard on you?", he asked worriedly.

"Maybe...a...little...bit", panted Kagome. She breathed heavily and deeply. "Kagome...", said Inuyasha worriedly feeling bad.

He waited patiently for her to catch her breath. Kagome took up to a half an hour for her to finally catch her breath, finally her heavy breathing settled and she started to relax.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry", said Inuyasha. "For what?", asked Kagome tiredly, her eyelids feeling heavy. "I was too rough on you", replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha it's not your fault. It was our first time...we'll get it right", said Kagome weakly. Inuyasha nodded, still worried.

Kagome's eyelids were feeling incredibly heavy, she couldn't keep her eyes open. "I think I'm gonna...rest here for a while", she said tiredly.

She then went to sleep almost instantly. Inuyasha covered her up and held her in his arms as she slept.

BACK TO PRESENT

Inuyasha cuddled Kagome in his arms, she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair softly. Kagome was nearly asleep, her eyes closed when she suddenly felt a strong nudge against her stomach.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?", asked Inuyasha worriedly. Kagome suddenly sat up her eyes wide.

She placed both hands over her swollen stomach. "Kagome! What is it?", asked Inuyasha getting panicked.

Kagome then gasped but she also smiled. "Inuyasha, feel!", cried Kagome happily, she took Inuyasha's hand before he could react and placed it over her stomach.

Inuyasha blinked but then felt it...the baby was kicking. "Is that...?", he asked. Kagome nodded smiling. "We're actually going to be parents...", said Kagome smiling gently.

"Yeah...you know...I really hope its a girl", admitted Inuyasha. "Really?", asked Kagome. "Because she would look just like her mom", said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...", cried Kagome touched. "Well, I kinda want a boy so he reminds me of you...but I would love to have a daughter as well", said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and the two soon went back to sleep.


	6. Rin's Love

In the misty forest, many animals ran from an approaching beast. Sesshomaru, still in his dog form, walking silently through the forest.

He was now caped in scars, the three slash scars under his eye stood out the most. The wind breezed through his blood stained fur.

He sniffed the air gazing up at the clouds. His red eyes focused and Rin appeared in his mind for a moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", her echoed in his mind. Sesshomaru's claws dug into the earth and he shook. "Don't resist Sesshomaru, you are my attack dog now", sneered Priestess Kanna.

She walked up behind him glaring. Sesshomaru growled softly. Priestess Kanna then used a dark spiritual power, chains and shackles went around Sesshomaru's ankles and neck.

The moment they locked, Sesshomaru's eyes glowed dangerously red and his pupils became intensely small. He roared viciously, now completely under her control.

In Kaede's village Rin was sitting outside starring up at the clear blue sky. She had grown so much by now. Nearly the same age as Kagome was when she first entered the Feudal Era.

Her black hair had grown out down to her waist. "Lord Sesshomaru...where are you?", asked Rin sadly, the wind breezing through her hair.

Jaken noticed her. "Rin...all you've been doing is sitting and waiting", said Jaken to himself. He walked over sighing.

"Listen Rin...Lord Sesshomaru won't return if you are so impatient like this!" scolded Jaken. Rin ignored him for a moment.

"Rin if you keep sitting out here like some loyal dog waiting for its master, your health will get bad and when Lord Sesshomaru gets back he'll blame me!", yelled Jaken.

Again Rin ignored him. "Rin!", yelled Jaken. "Just leave me alone Jaken", said Rin coldly yet sadly. Jaken blinked seeing such sadness in her eyes.

He sighed and sat down by her, waiting too. Inside Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Kagome was not doing well.

Every month she got a horrible chest pain, along with the frightening feeling of her heart about to burst from her chest.

She was 7 months pregnant now, Sango was 5. Kagome clutched Inuyasha's hand tightly, her heart pounding frantically.

"Kagome...hang in there", soothed Inuyasha but he was just as scared. The medicine took care of the pain, but not the heart pounding. "My heart's going to burst out of my chest...!", cried Kagome struggling, she clutched her chest with her free hand breathing rapidly as if she was in labor.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth fearfully. "Kagome...hang in there! Kagome!", yelled Inuyasha panicked. Kagome began to feel overheated as well from her blood pumping at such an alarming rate from her dangerously rabid heartbeat.

Sango had come over to help, she brought a fresh cold wet washcloth and wiped Kagome's forehead. "This is her worst yet...", said Sango worriedly.

"And longest...", said Shippo, who was also there. Miroku, Kohaku and Kilala were with Sango's children at her house.

Kagome clutched her chest even tighter, she felt as if her heart would burst out if she let go of her chest. "Oh god...I can't...take this!", cried Kagome.

She turned over on her side panting heavily and sweating. "Sango there has to be something else we can do!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Believe me if I knew a way I would be doing it already", said Sango looking just as upset. "It's killing me to watch this too Inuyasha, she's like my sister", added Sango.

Kagome panted heavily, she suddenly felt an unpleasant nausea take over her for a moment. "I think I'm going to be sick...", she groaned suddenly now clutching her swollen stomach.

"Let me help you honey", soothed Sango as she helped Kagome sit up slightly while Inuyasha got a bucket.

Kagome threw up only some water and fluids, but nothing else. She trembled, clutching her chest again. "She's getting worse and worse...", said Sango.

Two agonizing hours went by and finally Kagome's shaky body began to go limp and her heart finally returned to a normal rate.

She breathed weakly, exhausted from the ordeal. Every time after she had one of these intense attacks, she felt worn out after wards, like she had a seizure.

Kagome breathed deeply, her eyes closed, her eyelids too heavy to keep open. "It's finally settled", sighed Sango relieved.

"How much longer does Kagome have to suffer like this?", asked Shippo worriedly. "Just two months...", replied Sango.

Inuyasha held Kagome's limp hand. His other hand gently rubbed her large stomach. She had gotten quite big.

"Inu...yasha...", muttered Kagome weakly. "Don't try to talk...just rest Kagome", said Inuyasha softly. Kagome drifted to sleep, feeling drained.

"Two more months mean two more of these damn attacks...", growled Inuyasha as Sango started the fire. "And something tells me she'll have one when she gives birth", said Sango seriously.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango, whom was pregnant herself. "Sango...sorry to put you through this", said Inuyasha his ears folded back.

"What?", blinked Sango. "You and Miroku have a lot of responsibilities...and I feel like I burden you two when Kagome gets like this", admitted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you're scaring me...you never say things like that", said Sango wide eyed. "Sorry...just seeing Kagome go through this...its beginning to really get to me", said Inuyasha.

"I understand...to be honest I haven't been sleeping well the passed few nights. I'm even up when all the kids are asleep...I'm scared to death for Kagome", admitted Sango.

"Even Miroku and Shippo miss nights of sleep", she added. Shippo had fallen asleep beside Kagome. "I need to tell you something, Sango", said Inuyasha then.

Sango listened. "This is going to sound horrible...that's why I can't say it when Kagome is awake...", said Inuyasha. He got up and sat across the fire from Sango, letting Kagome sleep with Shippo.

"After seeing Kagome suffer such attacks...I regret the fact she ever got pregnant", said Inuyasha his golden eyes reflecting from the fire.

"Because...if she wasn't...she wouldn't be suffering right now", said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...I understand what you mean...but you had no way of knowing this would happen", said Sango.

"I feel like its my fault. I should have thought of the fact she's a priestess", said Inuyasha bitterly. "Inuyasha no one suspected something like this would happen", said Sango.

Inuyasha glanced out the window, the sun was setting. "It's the night of the new moon", said Sango softly. "Yeah...you better get home Sango", said Inuyasha.

Soon after Sango left, Inuyasha transformed to his human form. He looked over at Kagome, who was sound asleep.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall about to fall asleep too when he suddenly heard noises outside, the sound of chains rattling.

Inuyasha opened his now brown eyes and looked outside. He then saw a great white figure approaching, it was Sesshomaru, shackled and chained.

Walking beside him was Priestess Kanna. Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha", said Miroku who was already outside the house with Kohaku and Kilala.

"We'll handle this, you stay inside and protect Kagome", said Kohaku. Kilala roared and flew forward. Inuyasha growled hating the idea of just sitting and waiting.

But his powers were gone for the rest of the night and he was powerless to do anything.

Kilala flew over roaring, she bit into Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru growled and poison emerged from the wound and blasted Kilala.

Kilala roared and growled in pain as she fell to the ground. "Kilala!", yelled Kohaku fearfully. Sesshomaru then bit Kohaku's arm deeply. Kohaku yelled in pain.

"Kohaku!", yelled Miroku as he ran over. He threw sutras at Sesshomaru but it had no effect. Sesshomary growled and bit down deeper on Kohaku's arm.

Kohaku struggled to break free from the giant jaws. Miroku ran over and shoved his staff inside Sesshomaru's mouth trying to force his jaws to open.

Sesshomaru eyed Miroku and poison emerged from his breath, hitting both Kohaku and Miroku.

Kohaku fell to the ground in pain along with Miroku. Sango saw this and was already dressed in her demon slayer outfit. "Yuka, Yuki I want you two to look after your brother and sister", said Sango.

"Okay mommy", said Yuka while Yuki looked worried. Sango ran outside. She couldn't use her Hirakouts since she was pregnant but she could use her other weapons.

She threw her chain attack at Sesshomaru. It slashed Sesshomaru's right ear off. Sesshomaru roared enraged and leaped over.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard Sango scream. "Sango!", cried Kagome sitting up. "Kagome, stay here!", yelled Inuyasha, he ran out. Kagome stubbornly got up and followed, she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Sango!", yelled Inuyasha seeing Sesshomaru had Sango pinned with his giant paw. "S-Sango...", said Miroku, but the poison had him, Kilala and Kohaku paralyzed to the bone.

"Damn you to HELL Sesshomaru! GET OFF HER!" yelled Inuyasha angrily, he punched Sesshomaru's leg but it did no damage.

Sango was like his sister in a way.

Sesshomaru growled and suddenly pressed his paw down harder on Sango's stomach. Sango cried out in pain, she clutched the ground with her hands tightly feeling pain pulse through her womb.

If Sesshomaru kept this up, she would lose the baby. Sesshomaru snarled while Inuyasha kept attacking him.

"Let her go!", yelled Kagome. "Kagome?!", growled Inuyasha looking over. Kagome stood in Kikyo's kimono, the wind breezing through her hair. She had her arrow pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome! Put that down you idiot! You're going to hurt yourself!", yelled Inuyasha fearfully.

"I'll be okay...Sango needs me", said Kagome. She aimed it at Sesshomaru's leg that had Sango pinned. "Let her go now or I'll shoot!", warned Kagome.

Sesshomaru simply growled and pressed his paw down very hard suddenly. Sango screamed in pain and lost her breath for a second.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and shot the arrow. Priestess Kanna saw it was a spiritual arrow. "Something's wrong...Sesshomaru, move!", yelled the dark priestess.

Sesshomaru dodged Kagome's arrow narrowly and got off of Sango. Kagome panted, her whole body and stomach began to ache from using her bow.

Shippo had run over and given antidote to Miroku, Kohaku and Kilala. Miroku got up weakly. "Sango!", he yelled fearfully rushing over to her.

He lifted her up. Sango was clutching her stomach, in dire pain. "Miroku...I don't think the baby survived...", cried Sango weakly.

"No...", said Miroku fearfully. Kagome breathed deeply but glared dangerously at Priestess Kanna. "Priestess Kanna...release Sesshomaru from your control now!", ordered Kagome.

"I'm afraid that's not possible...he is now being controlled by these chains and shackles...no one can break them off. Not even me", said Priestess Kanna smiling evilly.

"What?!", yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru snarled and eyed Kagome. "Kagome, move!", yelled Inuyasha, he shielded her about to take the attack.

Sesshomaru roared and was about to strike Inuyasha when suddenly a voice echoed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", cried Rin running over. Sesshomary eyed her. "Rin get away from him you fool!", yelled Jaken.

Rin rushed over and embraced his furry front leg. "Lord Sesshomaru please wake up!", begged Rin crying. "Rin!", cried Kagome fearfully.

Sesshomaru snarled and bit down on Rin's shoulder. Rin cried out in pain but she didn't let go of him. She starred into his giant red eye.

"Sesshomaru...open your eyes!", cried Rin, she then grabbed the shackle around his neck. She pulled at it and as if by magic, it snapped off easily.

"What?! Impossible!", yelled Priestess Kanna. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly turned normal and slowly he transformed back to his other form.

The scar was still visible under his eye and one of his ears were slashed off. Sesshomaru blinked, he hadn't remembered what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru...!", cried Rin looking up at him. "Rin...", said Sesshomaru. Suddenly without warning Rin kissed Sesshomaru.

"How disrespectful, remove yourself from him you foolish child!", yelled Jaken. Sesshomaru placed his hand gently on Rin's shoulder returning the kiss.

Finally they broke it. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so happy to see you!", began Jaken when Sesshomaru stepped on him.

"I was being controlled by her?", asked Sesshomaru glaring at Kanna. "Seems so", replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled about to draw his sword.

"A sword won't work on me fool! Only spiritual power!", yelled Kanna. "Spiritual power? Then how about me?", asked Kagome, she aimed her bow again.

"Kagome!", yelled Inuyasha worriedly. "I have to destroy her in one shot...I can't pull back another arrow...my stomach is beginning to hurt...', thought Kagome urgently.

Prietess Kanna sneered and approached Kagome. Kagome pulled her arrow back more, whimpering in pain her stomach now pulsing with sharp pains from the strain.

She then let go of the arrow, the arrow went at full speed filled with spiritual power, it hit Priestess Kanna right in the chest.

The dark priestess screamed in pain and suddenly crumbled into bones and ashes on the ground. Kagome panted, trembling.

She suddenly collapsed, Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome!", he yelled worriedly. "I-I'm okay...just weak", replied Kagome shakily. The sun rose up, Inuyasha turned back to his normal self.

Sesshomaru turned and began to leave. "Are you coming Rin?", he asked. "Yes!", replied Rin excitedly. She followed him with Jaken.

"Well its about time this battle came to an end", said Inuyasha still holding Kagome. Miroku held Sango. Kagome got up weakly with Inuyasha's help.

"Sango...did the baby make it?", she asked worriedly. Sango tearfully shook her head. "Oh Sango...", cried Kagome.

She knelt down and Sango cried in her arms like she did so long ago when they first joined together as a group.


	7. TsukiInu and AmeInu

It was a very rainy afternoon, the ground was soaked and the sky was cloudy. There was no thunder though and very little lightening. Animals ran into the trees and burrows for shelter.

"What a strong storm...", said Kaede who was inside her home looking out. "It's been rainy like this for two days", said Shippo who was staying with her.

Miroku looked outside. "Strange clouds...could there be an eclipse tonight?", asked Miroku to himself. Sango was sitting in their hay bed, very quiet.

She was hugging herself and had been in a deep depression for two whole months since she lost the baby. Miroku looked over at her.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow, she barely ate or slept the passed two months. "Sango...", said Miroku worriedly, the sound of the rain pouring outside loud on the roof.

Yuka, Yuki and Kouta were bored from the rain and played together inside. Kumiko and Hikari were both asleep.

"Sango...listen...its been two months", said Miroku as he sat by her. "I know...I know...I just can't stop thinking about it", said Sango softly.

"Sango you have every right to mourn over this...but you need to eat and keep your strength up", said Miroku.

"I'm worried about you...you've lost weight over the passed 2 months, you're going to make yourself sick", said Miroku worriedly.

"This is the first time I lost a baby...its...oh Miroku...I can't take this!", sobbed Sango crying in his arms. Miroku wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

He stroked her long brown hair soothing her. Sango never felt so depressed and defeated before in her life. Losing the baby made her feel as horrible as when her family was killed by Kohaku.

"Mommy, what's wrong?", asked Yuka. "Are you okay?", asked Yuki. Sango blinked tears out of her eyes and looked at her worried daughters.

They just turned six years old a month ago. Kouta was 3 years old, Hikari was over 1 year old while Kumiko was nearly a year old.

"It's okay girls, mommy just doesn't feel well", said Miroku softly. "But we're worried...mommy's been crying for a long time now", said Yuki worriedly.

"Girls come here", said Sango as she pulled herself out of Miroku's arms. Yuka and Yuki went over to their mom.

"Listen girls...I don't want you worrying about me. I'll be okay", soothed Sango. "Then why are you so sad?", asked Yuka. "And what happened to our little brother or sister?", asked Yuki, the girls noticing Sango's stomach was no longer swollen.

"Oh sweeties...a few months ago something bad happened and the baby didn't survive", replied Sango. "Please don't worry about me girls...I'll be okay", soothed Sango.

"Mommy will you have another baby?", asked Yuki. "Yes in time", replied Sango. She hugged her daughters, Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders.

The rain continued outside, inside Inuyasha and Kagome's home, things were incredibly tense. Kagome was 9 months pregnant and due anytime.

She was resting in bed and hadn't had another attack since she turned nine months. Kagome turned over on her side, her hand resting on her swollen stomach.

Inuyasha watched her intently, scared to death. "Kagome...how are you feeling?", asked Inuyasha worriedly.

"Just tired...", replied Kagome weakly. "Sango told me she'll be helping me when its time", said Kagome, out of breath slightly.

"Miroku told me Sango is still depressed after what happened", said Inuyasha. "I feel so bad for her...that has to be a horrible feeling...I don't think I could endure it if something happened to our baby", admitted Kagome.

"Nothing's going to happen...to you or the baby", reassured Inuyasha. His tone seemed to say absolutely nothing would happen...in other words if it did he would be in denial.

"Inuyasha...", began Kagome worriedly when suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat and at the same time a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen.

Kagome cried out in pain suddenly clutching her stomach. "Kagome!", yelled Inuyasha fearfully. He rushed to her side.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Kagome!", he yelled panicked. Kagome closed her eyes tightly in pain and clutched at her stomach.

The pain wouldn't go away and her heart began to beat rapidly, like it was about to pound out of her chest. Only this time it was worse...Inuyasha's ears perked in fear.

He could actually hear her heartbeat. 'Kagome's heart...I can hear it', thought Inuyasha fearfully.

"Inu...yasha...get Sango...hurry!", cried Kagome in dire pain. "I'll be right back...hang in there Kagome", soothed Inuyasha. He stroked her hair and ran out.

Kagome began breathing deeply trying to relax but this was no normal labor. She clutched the sheets on the hay bed and breathed harder and faster, the contractions were abnormally strong.

Inuyasha and Sango rushed in there. "Kagome!", cried Sango worriedly, she rushed over to Kagome's side.

"Sango...it hurts so much", cried Kagome weakly. "Don't worry, I'm here. How strong are the contractions?", asked Sango as she rung out a cool wet washcloth.

"Really strong...and they're already...close together", replied Kagome, she suddenly cried out in pain closing her eyes tightly.

Inuyasha went to her side and held her hand. Sango placed the cloth on Kagome's forehead gently and soothed her.

"Kagome...please hang in there", said Inuyasha fearfully. Kagome breathed deeply and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...please don't let go of my hand...", she pleaded.

"I won't, I promise", soothed Inuyasha. Kagome clutched his hand tighter and she suddenly cried out in pain from the intense contractions.

"Kagome, breathe sweetie. Take deep breaths", soothed Sango. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tightly and breathed shakily.

"That's good, just keep breathing", said Sango softly. Kagome breathed deeply as sharp pains ripped through her stomach.

It was like a mix of sharp and burning pain, and at the same time her heart was pounding at a dangerous pace.

She began to feel dizzy and her vision was going blurry. Her hearing was also muffled. She felt so weak and so tired.

Hours passed and Kagome passed out off and on from exhaustion, only waking up from the intense pain.

The rain continued outside along with Kagome's hard labor. Inuyasha couldn't take hearing her painful cries...he'd rather face death rather than hear this.

She was suffering, in so much agony and pain and he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit by her and hold her hand.

Kagome suddenly turned on her side struggling. She clutched her stomach crying out and now moaning in pain.

"Sango how much longer is this going to drag out?!", demanded Inuyasha. "It shouldn't be much longer now", replied Sango as she wiped Kagome's sweaty forehead again with a washcloth.

Kagome panted feeling sick from being so overheated. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat again and she felt agonizing pressure.

She clutched Inuyasha's hand tighter now and she began to cry and moan more in pain, but at an alarming rate. "Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?", asked Sango urgently recognizing the way Kagome was struggling with herself.

"I feel pressure...a lot of it...oh god!", cried Kagome as she curled up slightly trying to endure the pain. At the same time she felt a gush of water between her legs.

"I think the baby is finally ready", said Sango. She got into position and saw Kagome's water had broke. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand now laying on her back but propped up on pillows.

"Inuyasha don't let go of her hand, ok?", said Sango urgently. "I won't", said Inuyasha. "Kagome just push at the next contraction", said Sango firmly but softly.

Kagome felt a sharp pain instantly after and began pushing with all her might, wanting this over. "That's it, good! Keep going Kagome", encouraged Sango.

Kagome crushed Inuyasha's hand while pushing hard, she gritted her teeth in pain and felt her heart began to pound again.

"Okay breathe, stop and breathe Kagome", said Sango. Kagome fell back on her pillows breathing heavily.

Now that her blood was pumping she felt more overheated than ever. Inuyasha wiped her forehead with a cloth while still holding her hand.

"Kagome just hang in there, its almost over", he soothed fearfully. Kagome caught her breath and looked at him, he looked white with fear.

"Kagome, again sweetie", said Sango gently knowing Kagome was in intense pain. Kagome took a deep breath and began pushing again, this time sitting up a bit.

Inuyasha helped her and Kagome suddenly screamed in pain. "Kagome, I can see the head!", cried Sango. Kagome stopped for a second to catch her breath and pushed again.

"You're doing great...almost there!", cried Sango. Kagome pushed with all her strength knowing it was nearly over.

Inuyasha's ears folded back. He could smell Kagome's blood...alot of it. "Sango...is that normal?", he asked worriedly.

"Yes don't worry Inuyasha", replied Sango focusing on the baby's head. Kagome fell back on her pillows to breathe for a moment.

She was sweating alot from being so overheated, her hair sticking to her forehead. Inuyasha wiped her forehead with a wet cold washcloth.

Kagome panted for a moment feeling so overheated and sick. "It's so hot...", she cried breathlessly. "I know sweetie, it will be over soon", soothed Sango worriedly.

Kagome breathed and finally sat up again with Inuyasha's support and pushed one last time. She then gasped needing air and fell back, they suddenly heard a baby crying.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound. Kagome panted heavily trying to catch her breath as Sango cleaned the baby.

"It's a boy", smiled Sango. "Let me see him...", pleaded Kagome weakly. Sango had the baby wrapped in a blanket and brought him over.

Inuyasha looked down at the baby's face. The baby had white hair like him however the dog ears were a stormy gray along with the two strands of hair that were on either side of his face.

Kagome carefully held the baby. "Hey sweetie", she cooed softly. The baby stopped crying and opened his bright orange eyes.

"He's so beautiful...", cried Kagome weakly. "Inuyasha do you want to hold your son?", asked Kagome tiredly.

Inuyasha nervously held the baby but then relaxed. The baby yawned in his arms. "He's our son...", said Inuyasha looking down at the baby smiling.

"He was born during a rainstorm...I think we should name him...AmeInu", said Kagome weakly. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"AmeInu...I like it", said Inuyasha softly. Slowly AmeInu fell asleep and was placed on a soft hay bed so that Kagome could rest.

Just then a lunar eclipse outside started. "The rain stopped finally", said Sango. Kagome breathed a bit deeply, she closed her eyes about to finally get some sleep when suddenly her heart skipped a beat.

Only this time it was much more intense. At the same time a sharp contraction ripped through her stomach. Without warning she cried out loudly in pain.

"Kagome!", yelled Inuyasha fearfully. Sango rushed over. Kagome clutched the sheets crying out in pain her stomach feeling like it was being ripped inside out.

Her heart was pounding harder and faster than ever. "Kagome! Sango what's wrong with her?!", yelled Inuyasha panicked.

"I think she's...having another one!", cried Sango examining Kagome. "W-What?!", cried Kagome weakly panting in pain.

"Twins?!", blinked Inuyasha shocked. "Without a doubt, Kagome take a few seconds to breathe and at the next contraction push!", said Sango urgently.

Kagome breathed heavily feeling exhusated. She felt like she didn't have the energy for this. But another precious baby was waiting inside to be born and needed its mother.

Kagome breathed deeply and suddenly pushed, Inuyasha supporting her. "That's it, keep pushing Kagome! It shouldn't take as long", said Sango.

When she gave birth to Yuki and Yuka, Yuka who was born first took a long time. But Yuki was born within a matter of seconds.

Kagome suddenly screamed, it was an ear spiltting scream. The baby's head was crowning. "Kagome I can see the head, not much longer!", said Sango.

"Hang in there Kagome!", said Inuyasha urgently. Kagome pushed again, the baby's head emerged but at the same time a large amount of blood came out as well.

More than normal. Sango turned white from fear at how much blood came out. "Sango, what's wrong?!", demanded Inuyasha panicked.

"She's losing too much blood!", cried Sango. "Kagome, we have to get the baby out now, push!", cried Sango urgently.

Kagome felt intensely weak all of a sudden from the blood loss, she was turning white and she was beginning to lose consciousness.

She fell back on the pillows breathing shallowly. "Kagome, come on don't give up!", yelled Inuyasha fearfully. "Kagome, we're so close!", cried Sango.

"I..I can't...I'm so tired...", whispered Kagome weakly. She suddenly closed her eyes drifting to unconsciousness.

"Kagome! Don't do this! Wake up!", yelled Inuyasha fearfully. "Kagome!", cried Sango. Kagome's muscles felt paralyzed and something as mere as her eyelid was too heavy for her to lift.

'I can't Inuyasha...Sango...I can't...', thought Kagome weakly trying hard to lift her eyelids but they were too heavy.

"Kagome! KAGOME!", yelled Inuyasha fearfully. Her hand began to feel limp in his. Sango then noticed more blood had come out.

"No...if she keeps bleeding like this...!", cried Sango fearfully. Inuyasha growled panicked and he carefully got behind her and held her in his arms.

"Kagome, come on! Wake up! Kagome you promised me you would never leave me! Are you just going to break that promise?!", yelled Inuyasha tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome could hear his and Sango's urgent cries but she couldn't open her eyes. However one sound was louder to her than either of them and it was her rabid heartbeat.

She wasn't sure which would kill her first...the blood loss or a heart attack. Suddenly she felt something...it was sharp and painful.

Kagome flinched, moving for the first time. She slowly opened her eyes wincing. "Kagome!", yelled Inuyasha relief in his eyes.

Kagome cried out in pain weakly. "Something...sharp is scratching me...", she cried weakly. "What?", asked Sango worriedly. She then glanced down at the baby's head and saw it moving slightly.

Her eyes grew wide when she realized...the baby's claws were scratching Kagome as if trying to wake her up.

"Kagome, please stay awake. The baby needs you", cried Sango. "Just a bit longer Kagome, please stay with me", pleaded Inuyasha. Kagome breathed heavy realizing now what happened. She then clutched Inuyasha's hand and pushed one last time using all her strength.

With one final effort Kagome fell back and they heard a baby crying. "It's a girl...!", cried Sango. The baby girl had black hair and black dog ears.

Kagome breathed heavily weak from blood loss. The pounding in her heart finally stopped. She heard her daughter's cries and suddenly drifted to unconsciousness.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious but when she started to wake up, she saw Inuyasha's worried face.

"Kagome!", he said relieved. "Inu...yasha...", said Kagome weakly. "Thank god...Myoga was able to restore your blood", sighed Inuyasha relief.

Kagome blinked weakly. "After you had our daughter, you fell unconscious. You had lost so much blood I thought you...", Inuyasha held the words back tears in his eyes.

"Myoga came and was able to get blood back into your system...", he finished shakily. "Inuyasha...where are they?", asked Kagome weakly.

"They're right here", said Inuyasha, beside Kagome on the hay bed were her twins. AmeInu was fast asleep while the girl was wide awake and looking around curiously.

"She looks just like you...she's beautiful", said Inuyasha softly. Kagome slightly sat up, sore. "Kagome, be careful", said Inuyasha worriedly.

"I'm all right...let me hold them", pleaded Kagome tiredly. Inuyasha carefully handed her AmeInu first. AmeInu opened his eyes yawning.

Kagome smiled down at her son and slowly stroked his hair. After she breastfed him she held their daughter.

The baby girl looked at Kagome with blood red eyes. "Her eyes...", cried Kagome a bit startled. "I know...I think she's...more demon than I am", said Inuyasha.

The baby girl placed her tiny hand on Kagome's with sharp tiny claws. "That's just fine...she's beautiful...my little baby girl", smiled Kagome as she cradled the baby girl and began to breastfeed her.

"What should we call her?", asked Inuyasha softly. "TsukiInu, she was born during a lunar eclipse", replied Kagome.

Kagome suddenly winced slightly, TsukiInu already had tiny fangs. "Whoa...you got teeth already honey", said Kagome shocked.

Inuyasha looked worried about the fact that TsukiInu was more demon than himself. Soon after the twins were asleep, Inuyasha was by Kagome who was resting.

"Kagome...are you sure you're all right?", he asked. "Yes...just exhausted", replied Kagome tiredly, her eyes half shut. "Kagome...I'm just...so glad you're safe", Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

Inuyasha then lay down by her and embraced her gently. "Inuyasha...", cried Kagome. "I was so scared...I was going to lose you", said Inuyasha shakily.

"You didn't though...I'm right here", said Kagome softly. Inuyasha nodded and held her as Kagome drifted to sleep in his arms, needing her rest.

Author's Note: TsukiInu means LunarDog while AmeInu means RainDog


End file.
